The Captain Will Never Love Me
by pasta making leprechaun
Summary: Thomas has feelings for the beloved Captain John Smith which are reaveled after Thomas' little fall. Contains slash and mm sex.


**Disclaimer**: I do not own Pocahontas. I believe that would be Disney.

**Warnings: **Contains MM pairings. Don't like it, don't read it.

**A/N**: And so continues the slash. Enjoy. Oh and I'd like to point out that this and my other 2 fics contain original slash it has never been seen before. Like always, comments are appreciated. **_But no flames!_**

And so it begins:

The Captain Will Never Love Me 

Lightning flashed the sky, as the men struggled to rescue their fallen comrade. I heard their yelling from above as fatigue started to plague my legs. I had to struggle to keep afloat. The storm was creating terrible waves smashing water into my face. Soon the torment of the ocean was too much for me to handle. I said a short prayer, and took what I thought was to be my final breath.

Then the sea took me. It was strange under the water. There were no sounds of the panic above and as I sunk into its depths, the lights overhead diminished. I have heard that drowning was supposedly a horrible way to die but this wasn't so bad at all. As my mind started to fade I thought I heard something in the water close by. I could not decipher from which way it came and decided to let it be. If it was a large fish and decided to eat me, it would just be ending my life a few moments shorter.

Suddenly, I was yanked upward forgetting all my thoughts on dieing. In a few moments, my face touched the cool night air and I gasped for breath. I could feel myself being dragged across the water in someone's heavily muscled arms. Then I felt the two of us being lifted up onto the ship.

And the noise returned. I was laid down on the deck and everyone gathered around. Then my rescuer spoke to the crowd, "I believe young Thomas will be alright. He just needs to rest now and tomorrow he'll be back on his feet. The rest of you secure the boat while I take Thomas to his quarters."

The captain John Smith lifted me to my feet and we started to walk down the deck. All the way there I couldn't believe that the captain had remembered my name. He usually didn't get that personal with the crewmates. We got to the opening on the deck where John turned to me and said, "Good night Thomas. I want you to get a good night's sleep because there's more work to be done in the morning."

"Yes sir," I Said, "Goodnight." The captain nodded and walked away. I made my way down the steep staircase, and found my straw mat that I slept on. I took off my shirt and lay down. Of course, after the day's events I couldn't get to sleep right away so I thought for a while.

I thought about the captain mostly. He was strange. His priorities were set on finding the new land, but he also looked over the crew like a father. Not like that fat ass, Governor Ratcliff. He didn't give a shit about anything but himself. Over the past couple of months I had developed somewhat of a crush on Captain John Smith. Okay, it was more like I was infatuated with the guy. And on a boat with over 20 men in there late 30's he was definitely the hottest one on board. And the most fit. He has rock solid abs and a chiseled torso. I hope no body caught me staring at him. But these thoughts were useless. The captain will never love me. That was the sad truth.

About an hour later the other men started to come down to go to bed. I pretended to be asleep, as I didn't want to be involved in any conversation that concerned my little spill into the ocean. The men settled down and the lantern was extinguished. I didn't move in case one of the hands was still awake.

In this time I had a horrible thought; I had never thanked the captain for saving me. Well I couldn't thank him tomorrow. The subject would be old by then. And I couldn't thank him tonight. He'd probably be asleep by now and even if he wasn't, what was I going to do? Walk into his room to thank him in the middle of the night? How idiotic would that sound? But anyway he was probably asleep by now.

Then I got an idea. What if I thanked him in his sleep? Then at least I wouldn't feel bad and I'd get to see John Smith in his sleep. At the most my words might stimulate a dream about me, preferably a hot and sweaty dream where the captain and me were very close to each other. I had to smile at that thought.

After a minute I decided to go through with it. I slowly got up looking for any of the crew to make any movements. When I was sure they were all asleep I stood up and carefully walked around their mat to get to the staircase. I tried to climb up it as quietly as possible but the planks were very squeaky. After looking back about a dozen times I finally made it to the top.

I had never been on deck by my self before. It was very peaceful. The waves were slowly rocking the boat in a lulling way. I thought to myself that maybe I would do this more often after tonight.

I walked the whole length of the deck and then made my way up a short staircase. There were two doors on this level. On the left was Governor Ratcliff's room and on the right was the captain's quarters. I quietly walked over to it. From my view I could not see any light and I prayed to god that John Smith was asleep.

Slowly I reached out for the door. With my heart beating fast I grasped the brass doorknob and gently turned it. I took one last breath and pushed open the door.

The sight before me froze me to the spot. John Smith was sitting on his beat bent over a small book which he was righting in. At first he didn't notice me but when I retreated backwards he looked up from his work. He didn't seem startled, just confused. Then he realized who it was.

"Hello there, young Thomas," he said full heartily. "I believe I gave you orders to go to sleep." He chuckled after that so I knew that he was only joking. Then he spoke again, "So what brings you to my quarters?"

I quickly snapped back to reality and started to speak, "Uh well I just remembered that I never thanked you for saving me so…. uh thanks." I couldn't believe I said that. It sounded so stupid.

The captain looked at me skeptically. Then he motioned me to sit down next to him. I hesitantly walked over to his bed and sat down. "So Thomas," he said, "how do you like life on the sea?"

"Well it's very exciting, but of coarse I miss my family a lot and I can't wait until we arrive to the new land." I said it rather fast. I knew he could tell that I was nervous, and he put his arm around my shoulder to comfort me. It sent shivers through my whole body.

"Soon Thomas," he said. "Very soon we'll arrive to the new world, set up a colony and go back home."

"I hope your right." Right now with all this talk about home, it really made me feel sad. I had my head bowed and was trying to fight back tears. Apparently John saw this for he put his arm around my shoulders. It sent a shiver through my body. Then he grabbed my chin and turned it gently so that my face was just inches from his.

His face now had a serious look, which didn't distort his soft features surprising. Then he said in a stern voice, "It's going to be okay." And I couldn't think. I couldn't say anything. I don't know how long we sat there for. Whether it was 3 seconds or an hour. But then the unthinkable happened. Well in retrospect it wasn't so unthinkable looking at the mood of the situation and the position we were in but anyway…

We kissed. It happened so suddenly that I was afraid it was just a product of my own impulses but then he kissed back. His mouth tasted like the very sea. It wasn't a very long kiss, no tongue. But after we sat only an inch apart for what I'm sure was at least a good 3 minutes. There was meaning in the captain's eyes. Something was in there just below the light blue surface waiting to be released.

But what it was I didn't find out that night. We eventually separated but our eyes were still in contact. Then he got a look of slight concern on his face. "You really should rest now," he said with a bit of hesitation; he didn't want it to end either.

I nodded. The day's events were finally taking their tolls on me body. The Captain escorted me to the door, opened it and said, "Maybe we can finish this tomorrow night." He smiled and gently shut the door.

I smiled the whole way back. I couldn't believe this was happening. I almost jumped all the way down the stairs and fell asleep as soon as I hit the mat.

The next day I woke up and felt happy although I didn't know why. _Ah, of coarse, _I thought to myself. _Last night._

I carried on my duties for the day. Captain Smith was so good at acting normal that I was worried that last night was just a dream. But then when no one was looking he winked at me and all I could do was smile. It set my heart soaring. I couldn't wait for tonight.

But of course, I had to. The day dragged on for so long that by the time night fell, I just wanted to go to sleep. Lying on my mat, I was afraid I would succumb to the want while the other men got settled. I waited over a half-hour before I was sure that everyone was asleep.

I made my way up the stairs for the second time a bit more confident than last night. Of course, last night I was racked with fear. I came up to the captain's door and opened it. What I saw made my mind go blank.

A single candle lit the room. On the bed, under the covers was the naked form of Captain John Smith. He was waiting. "What took you," he smiled.

"Many restless men," I was smiling too but dead nervous. I regained my composure, walked to the bed and lay under the covers. It was then that I took my cloths off for I wasn't going to give my partner the satisfaction of seeing me nude while he was under the protection of the covers. The heat instantly intensified.

"Do any of them look better than me?" said John.

"No sir"

And that ended the talking. We kissed. Long sucking kisses that took the breath right out of us. In the middle of a breath we took I opened my eyes, and for a brief moment looked into his. I saw what I saw last night. Only it had intensified. It was passion. Pure passion and love.

By this time I had a giant erection. A good seven inches. And John had one too. Only his went all the way up to the middle of my stomach, a good 10 inches. Sweat was dripping from everywhere. And then John slipped his huge cock into my ass. The pain was bad, really bad. But once I relaxed it felt awesome. The tightness was so erotic. Slowly, hypnotically we moved. Up and down, rolling around on the lumpy bed we made sweet love.

Then he gasped, tensed up and shot his load into me. Seconds later I came and shot into the covers. And then we laid there, brains blank breathing our lungs out. Neither of us felt like getting up from the warm bed so we just lay their getting sleepier by the second. Soon John was snoring next to me, his body shuddering with each breath.

I just lay there thinking about the last two days and how falling over the side of the boat ended up being a blessing in disguise. A know I could definitely wait to get home because now the captain loves me.

Well that was longer than I had planned. Did you like?

**Review Please!**

My next story will be from That's So Raven entitled "The Boys of the Vision".


End file.
